1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a junction box mount structure in which the mount has a laterally extending collar section that is inserted into an opening of the junction box and, furthermore, a plug holder is secured by alignment with and insertion into the interior section of the mount; a retainer element is movably conjoined to each of the two sides of the mount and, furthermore, under normal conditions, the free ends of the retaining elements are tightly pulled by an elastic component and drawn into a state of compression, a structural feature wherein the plug holder is maintained in position by the retaining elements and cannot be pulled out; as such, this provides for the direct insertion of the plug holder into the collar section and securing it to the mount without requiring additional fastening screws and tools to thereby effectively facilitate ease of assembly and installation.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional junction box structures purpose-built for utilization with wall lamps, table lamps, and floor lamps involve fastening by means of screws and nuts; however, the use of such fasteners for assembly and installation not only subjects finished products to damage, but also requires tools (such as wrenches and screwdrivers, etc.) that often cause assembly and installation difficulties; in view of the said drawbacks, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research that culminated in the successful development of the present invention.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a junction box mount structure comprised of a mount installed in an opening through the side of a junction box and a plug holder secured by insertion onto the mount, wherein the mount has a laterally extending collar section that is slipped into the junction box opening and the plug holder is installed by alignment with the collar section and insertion into the interior section of the mount; a retainer element is movably conjoined to each of the two sides of the mount and, furthermore, under normal conditions, the free ends of the retaining elements are tightly pulled by an elastic component and drawn into a state of compression such that after the plug holder has been inserted, it is maintained in position by the retaining elements and cannot be pulled out; as such, this provides for the direct insertion of the plug holder into the collar section and securing it to the mount without requiring additional fastening screws and tools to thereby effectively facilitate ease of assembly and installation.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a junction box mount structure that accommodates the utilization of different type sockets and plugs, including a socket configured with one large and one small prong hole to accommodate a plug having a structural arrangement of one large and one small prong to thereby provide for insertion and continuity and, furthermore, a socket of a single-prong hole configuration to accommodate a plug having a single-prong structural arrangement to thereby provide for insertion and continuity.